


Don't we have to be married for that?

by makerofaqueen



Series: Cotton candy [16]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Smut, of course there's smut, ya'll should know me by now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 15:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makerofaqueen/pseuds/makerofaqueen
Summary: Connor REALLY wants to beat Mitchell in the race to propose (demigod competitiveness, anyone?). It's just a shame his boyfriend is, quote Will Solace: "The densest person to ever exist."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got the prompt from a lovely anon on tumblr. Here you go, the fic I prmoised to write you. Hope you like it. This is a huge leap in the Cotton candy-timeline, but what the hell, that can be revised later ;)

Connor dropped his brother off at campus before turning the car around and heading home. He was tired after working a shift at his father’s business, Hermes Express, as a delivery boy, but today he had been working with Travis so it was okay. Working his way through college wasn’t exactly a dream scenario but it was better than not going to college at all and Hermes had promised both boys that once they were done with business school they would have full time positions at his company and great possibilities of working themselves up. To add to the stress he felt today had been the day when he had taken Travis with him after work to go shopping. He had _finally_ bought that ring he had wanted to buy for months. The one he was supposed to propose to his boyfriend with.

Today was a good day for shopping because Mitchell wouldn’t be home for another hour from his job at the campus coffee shop so he wouldn’t miss Connor when he was late. Just when Connor was about to get out of the car a woman appeared beside him in the passenger seat. Connor stared at her for a few moments before realizing who she was. She looked like Mitchell, with pastel pink hair only she had more feminine features. Connor bowed his head. ‘My lady. What brings me the honor?’

She looked at him with badly hidden amusement on her face. ‘Oh, like you don’t know that already, Connor Stoll.’

‘Excuse me?’

She jutted her chin towards him. ‘I come on behalf of that ring you carry in your pocket. We need to have a little chat.’ She followed him up to their apartment and had a long look around before she sat down on the edge of the couch and eyed him with her piercing kaleidoscope eyes. ‘You intend to marry my son.’

It was a statement, not a question. Connor nodded. He was leaning against the kitchen counter, not really knowing what to do with himself. ‘If he’ll have me.’

‘Did you not think that maybe you should have asked for my blessing first? Or your father’s?’

‘I have my father’s blessing, my lady, and I was going to ask for yours too, just… I didn’t really know how to get in touch with you so I figured I’d buy the ring and then maybe you would come. And here you are. I wasn’t planning on proposing this very instant. I want it to be perfect.’

She smiled at him. ‘And it will be. However you decide to do it, it will be perfect. When will the wedding be?’

‘With all due respect, my lady, he hasn’t said yes yet. And also… I’m pretty sure there won’t be any wedding while we’re still in college. We’re only sophomores, we have years left before we can start working full time. Weddings are expensive and we struggle enough as it is.’

‘Now, now Connor Stoll, that won’t do. Your father and I have talked and we have decided to help you two out a little. It is a while since we had a wedding, after all. Whenever you set a date let us know and we will pay your bills.’ She handed him a business card. ‘That is your billing address. Your father was in favor of just waving a hand and setting everything up but I assured him that my son, at least, would want to plan his own wedding.’

‘Oh, he would be pissed if anyone denied him that.’

Aphrodite chuckled. ‘He is his mother’s son,’ she said with a smile.

‘So I take it I have your blessing, my lady?’

‘Well _of course_ you do. Mitchell deserves to be happy and I know he is with you.’

‘Thank you for the visit, my lady.’

She smiled at him and vanished in a shimmer. Connor realized that Mitchell would be home soon so he had better go hide the ring. He slipped it into the pocket of his messenger bag, the one he kept his school things in. That was probably the only place in the apartment where Mitchell wouldn’t look.

 

\---------------------------

 

A couple of days later Mitchell was sitting by the kitchen table when Connor came home from school. He was frowning over a piece of paper. Connor walked up to him and kissed him on the top of his head. ‘Hey, sweetness, what’re you doing?’

‘Trying to fill in this form but I’m too tired to make anything out. What do you think that word is?’

Connor squinted at it. ‘Sur..render? Surreal? I’m not sure.’

‘Why would they put that on a form?’

‘What’s it for?’

‘I lost my keycard at the library today. It’s probably in one of the books I was using but I can’t go in to check because I don’t have a keycard so I have to apply for a new one.’

Connor took some cereal and a bowl from the cupboard. He thought about it for a moment while he chewed. When he swallowed, he said: ‘It’s probably surname, then.’

Mitchell threw his hands up. ‘Of course it is! Why didn’t I think of that?’

‘Because you’re too tired.’

‘They should really have these things in ancient Greek.’

Connor chuckled. ‘Yeah, that’d do it.’

Mitchell wrote his name on the form, then he frowned. ‘I hate these things. Now they want my last name. You know how I hate being reminded that I don’t even have a real one, just whatever they thought of when they had to put me in the system.’

‘You should change it, then.’

He looked up at Connor. ‘To what?’

‘I don’t know.’ Connor shrugged. ‘Stoll?’

Mitchell stared at him blankly for a couple of seconds. ‘Wouldn’t we have to be married for that?’

‘Uhm…’

Mitchell shook his head. ‘You know what, I’m gonna go take a shower. Forget about this thing for a little while.’

Connor just stared at him. Was he _really_ that dense? Mitchell left the kitchen pulling off his shirt in the process. Connor dunked his forehead in the cupboard front over the sink.

‘Hey Stoll? Wanna join me?’ Mitchell called from the bathroom. Connor smiled and scurried out of the kitchen, his failed proposal momentarily forgotten.

 

\---------------------------

 

The coming week was nothing but a never ending train of failed proposals. Connor had taken Mitchell out to dinner only to become so nervous that he actually, literally puked because of it so Mitchell had insisted that they’d go home because he was obviously sick. After that he had spent a day in bed wallowing in self-pity.

He had tried being casual about it, asking him over a cup of coffee, even having the barista write _Marry me?_ in black marker on the cup. He hadn’t, however, taken Mitchell’s dyslexia into account and his boyfriend had just assumed that was his name on the cup (Connor, why did he end Mitchell with a question mark?). Connor had inwardly groaned over his own stupidity.

He had tried asking him over breakfast when he had put the ring in a muffin but then Mitchell had moved them around in the basket and Connor had accidentally taken that muffin and choked on the ring. He had rushed to the bathroom to hide it from his boyfriend.

He had even tried asking him after an amazing night between the sheets but when he had finally gotten the words out Mitchell was already asleep on his chest. And Connor didn’t just want to blurt it out, he wanted it to be special.

 

\---------------------------

 

He was having beers with Cecil and Will one afternoon after school just so he could complain about how miserably things were going.

‘This is you two falling in love all over again,’ Will said with a laugh. ‘Remember how he was so caught up in trying to figure out who you were crushing on because he was crushing on you so he didn’t even notice the signs?’

‘Yes,’ Connor muttered. ‘I don’t even know what I’m going to do next at this point.’

‘Somewhere his mother is probably rethinking some of her life choices,’ Cecil said. ‘He’s like, the black-emotionally-crippled-sheep of the Aphrodite family.’

‘He’s not emotionally crippled,’ Will said. ‘He’s just _the_ densest person to ever exist. Honestly, even Nico would have caught on by now.’

‘What stupid thing did I do in a past life to deserve this?’ Connor groaned, resting his head on the tabletop.

‘Because you can’t think of _anything_ stupid you’ve done in this life?’ Cecil asked with a smirk.

‘Shut up Cecil, you’re not helping.’

‘That wasn’t my intention. _Bro_.’

‘Cecil, behave. Come on Connor, it can’t be that bad?’ Will mused.

‘You know what, he’ll be here in like, ten minutes and then I’m going to prove it to you.’ Connor walked up to the bar and chatted with the bartender for a moment and then he came back with an apple. ‘You both know what this implies, right?’ They nodded. Connor slid back in the booth. ‘Good. And I know for a fact that Mitchell does, too. I’ll even make it easy for him,’ he stated as he took out his pocket knife and carved a ring around a question mark into the fruit.

‘Can I see the ring?’ Will asked. Connor fished it out of his school bag and handed the box to Will. It was a rose gold band with a solitaire pink diamond in. To Connor, it screamed Mitchell. ‘Ooh that’s pretty,’ Will said. ‘He’s gonna love that. Wait, why do you have two?’

‘The plain one is for me. I read online that in some countries both the man and the woman wear an engagement ring and I thought that sounded cool because I kinda felt like I was marking him as my woman by giving him a ring. This way we’re both marked.’

‘That is _so_ romantic,’ Will gushed.

‘That’s European,’ Cecil stated. ‘That’s something for you to remember when you finally muster enough courage to propose to your Italian boyfriend.’

‘Why are you in such a hurry for me to propose?’ Will asked.

‘Because I am a poor lonely boy and the only love life I have is your love life.’

‘What about Lou’s love life?’

‘She’s a lady. She doesn’t kiss and tell.’ Cecil said dismissively.

‘He’s here. Hide it,’ Will stage whispered. They watched Mitchell walk up to the bar and order. Connor quickly stored the ring away in his bag before his boyfriend came up to them with a beer bottle in his hand.

‘Okay, watch this,’ Connor said. He took the apple and threw it to Mitchell. ‘Hey Mitch, catch!’ Mitchell caught it with his free hand. He held onto it until he had sat down and then he started tossing it between his hands. Connor leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

‘Thanks, dear, I’m actually really hungry,’ Mitchell said and took a bite out of it, ruining Connor’s carving. Will just stared at him with his mouth open and Cecil started laughing. Mitchell looked at them, confused. ‘What? Do I have something on my face?’

‘No. No you’re good. Gods, I need another drink,’ Cecil said, laughing and shaking his head as he got up to the bar.

‘What’s wrong with him?’ Mitchell asked when he was out of earshot.

‘Nothing,’ Will said and shook his head with a look at Connor. ‘He’s just had a really long week.’

‘Haven’t we all?’ Connor said.

Mitchell cupped his cheek and turned Connor’s head so he could kiss him properly. ‘Sounds like you need us to pick up some Chinese food on the way home.’

Connor hid his face in Mitchell’s neck to disguise his indignation. ‘Sounds good, sweetness.’

Cecil was still giggling when he came back with his drink. Will looked at Mitchell with a frown, indicating his beer bottle. ‘So are you drinking again?’

‘Aww, you’re always so worried about me, aren’t you _doctor Solace_?’ Mitchell said with a smirk, knowing full well that was what Nico called him in bed. Will instantly blushed and Connor snorted. ‘No, I think we’ve concluded once and for all that me drinking is a bad idea,’ Mitchell said and tapped on the bottle where it said ‘Non-Alcoholic’. ‘I can’t have Connor throw me in a lake every time I get slightly tipsy. That got old after like, two tries.’

‘The second time was actually the campus fountain,’ Connor said.

‘Is that why there is now a sign there stating that swimming is prohibited?’ Cecil asked.

‘Or it could have something to do with Connor joining me in the fountain and us starting to make out. It got a little heated. He may or may not have been wearing pants when campus police found us.’

‘Oh my gods!’ Will said. ‘That’s public indecency.’

‘Yeah it is,’ Connor smirked.

‘You guys are disgusting,’ Cecil said.

‘We’re in love and we don’t care who knows!’ Connor exclaimed. Mitchell just looked at him with an amused expression in his eyes.

‘’You’ve been dating just as long as Nico and I have but you don’t see us getting naked in public,’ Will said with a frown.

‘Maybe you should?’ Connor said.

‘Oh my gods Con!’

‘You’re such a man-prude Solace. Seriously, I call Mitchell a prude, but he’s got nothing on you.’

‘We can’t all be Stolls, dear,’ Mitchell said.

‘I need to hang out with Travis more.’

 

\---------------------------

 

Halfway into the next week Connor was really starting to panic. He decided to pull his last card and give Piper a call. She would know. He picked a day when he knew Mitchell was coming home two hours after him so there was no change he would walk in on them. As soon as he came home after work he went into their bedroom and sat down in front of the small fountain they kept there, tossing a drachma in and sending a quick prayer to Iris. ‘Show me Piper McLean.’ He actually struck gold and got her and Annabeth together in Annabeth’s apartment. They startled when they saw him.

‘Connor, what the hell!’ Annabeth exclaimed.

‘Nice to see you too, Brainiac.’

‘Sorry, we’re watching a scary movie. Hang on.’ Annabeth paused the film and they turned their attention to him. ‘What’s up?’

‘I’m actually calling for Piper but I’m really glad I got the two of you together. I’ve got a problem.’ He pulled out the box from his pocket and showed them the ring. Piper squealed, bouncing in her seat and Annabeth smiled fondly, her grey eyes sparkling.

‘So? What’s the problem?’ Piper asked. ‘I’ve heard Mitchell gush about how romantic you can be enough times to know that you’ve got this in the bag.’

‘Yeah, that’s what I thought, too,’ he said and went on to telling them about all his failed proposal attempts. Annabeth laughed uncontrollably and Piper just stared at him disbelieving. When he was done, she said:

‘That’s it. I disown my brother. He is not fit to call himself a son of Aphrodite. Seriously? What the hell?’

‘Just tell me what to do. I’m all out of ideas and I can’t go carrying this thing around for much longer. I’m starting to appreciate why Frodo got insane towards the end.’

‘Come on, Con, this is Mitchell we’re talking about. You know him. What do you usually do?’ Annabeth asked.

‘Kidnap him and take him somewhere romantic but we can’t afford to miss work and school right now so that’s out.’ He heard someone say something in the background and Annabeth looked behind the screen, nodding enthusiastically. ‘What was that?’ Connor asked.

Percy sat down on the couch next to his girlfriend and grinned at Connor. ‘I said, reenact your first date,’ he said. ‘That’s easy romance right there. Never goes wrong. I did.’

‘He took me down under water in a bubble when he proposed,’ Annabeth agreed.

‘That’s… nice. It was just a picnic at camp though.’

‘Oh but you have no idea how much I’ve heard about that picnic, Con,’ Piper said.

‘Really?’

‘Uh, yeah. He was on cloud nine when he came back.’

Connor started to smile. Maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea after all, but then his face fell. ‘We’ve got winter here, though.’

‘So?’ Piper said. ‘Set it up in your living room. Light some candles, lots of pillows and blankets on the floor, no TV, I can’t stress that enough.’

‘Yeah, I’m not gonna propose and then turn on Family Feud. Thanks for the vote of confidence, Pipes.’

‘That’s not what I meant.’

‘Lay off him, he’s stressed enough as it is,’ Percy said. ‘Remember how stupid I acted the days before I asked you?’ he said to Annabeth.

‘As opposed to your normal Nobel-prize worthy self?’ she asked.

‘I take offense in that,’ he said.

‘You’re supposed to,’ she answered.

Connor tried to tune them out and focus solely on Piper. ‘You actually have a point, Pipes. Thank you.’

‘You’re welcome,’ she smiled. ‘Let me know how it went.’

‘Of course. Okay, I gotta go, he’ll be home soon and I don’t want him to walk in on _this_ particular conversation.’

She waved at him while he swiped the rainbow to end the call. Percy and Annabeth were still bickering in the background.

 

\---------------------------

 

A couple of days later he got to work. This was another day when he knew Mitchell would be home a couple of hours after him. He went grocery shopping and set up a nest of pillows and blankets on the floor of the living room. He dimmed the lights and lit candles instead. He made a pasta salad for dinner, dipped some strawberries in chocolate for dessert and mixed a pitcher of his boyfriend’s favorite virgin cocktail. Connor was so invested in the preparations that he forgot the time and was startled when the alarm on his phone went off. He had set it at the time Mitchell got off from his last class of the day so he wouldn’t lose track of time, because he knew himself well enough to now that _that_ was more likely than not to happen. He picked up the phone and called his boyfriend just to make sure he was really on his way. Mitchell picked up on the first ring. ‘Hi, dear.’

‘Hey, sweetness. Are you on your way home?’

‘YES! You have no idea the day I’ve had. I am _so_ glad its Friday today because I just want to hide from the world. Please tell me we don’t have anything planned this weekend that I’ve forgotten about?’

Connor chuckled. Mitchell was making this way too easy. ‘No, sweetness, you’re good. You know what, I’m gonna start on dinner and then when you get home we can just eat and relax, okay?’

‘Sounds really good, Con.’

‘See, I’ve got you. Are you on the bus?’

‘Yeah. I’m home in like, ten minutes.’

‘See you then.’

Connor hung up the phone and took one last look around the living room. Everything was perfect. He picked up the ring box and put it in the pocket of his ripped jeans. He would have loved to have time to shower before Mitchell got home but he really couldn’t risk it at this point. Also he figured Mitchell hadn’t showered either so maybe they could do that together. The thought sent a tingle down his spine. His fiancée, naked in the shower, wearing his engagement ring. That was the turn on of the year.

He heard the front door open and hurried to meet his boyfriend in the hallway. Mitchell threw himself in Connor’s arms when he came to greet him. He burrowed his face in Connor’s neck and sighed contentedly. Connor nibbled on his earlobe. ‘Gods my head hurts.’

‘Let’s get you an aspirin then.’ He led Mitchell to the bathroom and gave him a pill to swallow with a glass of water. ‘Are you hungry? You probably need food if you’ve got a headache.’

‘Yeah. I need food and relaxation.’

‘Well, I can provide both those things. Come on, let’s eat and you can tell me about your shitty day.’ He took Mitchell by the hand and led him through the hallway and into the living room. Mitchell gasped.

‘What… Connor!’

‘I figured we were long overdue for a proper date. Sorry for ruining the dinner last week. You can consider this my apology.’

‘You were sick.’

‘But I still ruined our date. Come on, we’re doing this.’ Mitchell allowed himself to be led to the pillow nest on the floor. There Connor served him dinner and a drink before settling down opposite him and digging in to his own dinner. ‘So, you wanna tell me what happened today?’

‘There’s really nothing to tell, to be honest, just Kevin was sick so I had to try and figure a lot of stuff out by myself all day. It was exhausting. You know, I never really appreciate having him around until he’s gone.’

Kevin was Mitchell’s old roommate and took much of the same courses that he did. Their first year he had taken it upon himself to assist Mitchell when his dyslexia got out of hand and Mitchell felt forever indebted to him for that. College had been harder than he had originally anticipated, but there was really only one thing he wanted to do afterwards so he was determined to get through it. Connor had an easier time getting through business school considering Travis was a year ahead of him and kept handing him his old books and notes, helping him with assignments whenever he asked. Sometimes Connor felt like he had it a little too easy when he saw Mitchell struggle.

‘Is he okay?’

‘Yeah,’ Mitchell said with a dismissive hand gesture. ‘It’s just a cold. I called him during lunch but he sounded in no shape to get out of bed. I went to his room and left a soup and some candy outside his door, mainly because I felt guilty about being pissed that he didn’t show up for our first class.’

‘Aww sweetness, you’re such a good friend.’

‘Did I mention I was pissed?’

‘Yeah, but he doesn’t know that right? As far as he’s concerned, you just care about him.’

‘I’m a fraud, that’s what I am.’

Connor laughed. ‘I’m rubbing off on you, I think.’

‘Maybe.’

Mitchell laughed too. Connor silenced and just looked at him. His eyes were glowing in the candle light and he couldn’t help himself, he _so_ wanted to kiss those lips. And he did. Their dessert momentarily forgotten, he practically leaped at Mitchell and kissed him as Mitchell fell down on his back among the pillows. Mitchell started running his fingers through Connor’s hair, tugging at his locks. It made Connor moan his name and he felt Mitchell getting hard because of that. Connor slipped his hands under Mitchell’s t-shirt and stroked his abs with one hand while playing with the stud in his nipple with the other. Mitchell gasped and pulled even harder on Connor’s hair. Connor could feel himself harden and forced himself to pull back. He needed to get this done tonight or else he would never do it. ‘Sweetness, wait.’

‘What’s wrong?’

Connor shook his head to try and collect himself. ‘I actually had a plan for tonight and I don’t want to abandon it just yet.’

‘Okay.’ Mitchell sat up and pulled his t-shirt down again. ‘What do you wanna do then?’

‘I… need to talk to you about something.’

‘You seem anxious. Is that a good or a bad thing?’

‘That depends on you, I guess.’

‘Uh-huh?’

Connor ran his hands through his hair and tugged at his curls when the fingers got stuck in the tangles. He could literally feel himself starting to chicken out and he _knew_ himself well enough to realize that it was now or never. Without saying anything else he fished out the box from his pocket and held it out for Mitchell to grab while he turned his head away, squeezing his eyes together, his face resembling a tomato. Nothing happened for a long time until Mitchell, the fucking bastard, said: ‘Open it.’

Connor slowly turned to look at him with wide eyes. He was fairly sure he looked like a deer in head lights. Mitchell had a smirk on his face. ‘You’re supposed to open it.’

Connor didn’t trust his mouth to form words, let alone coherent sentences, so he silently opened the lid on the tiny box and revealed the content. Now it was Mitchell’s turn to blush. They sat there, for the longest time, two blushing idiots that couldn’t speak, until Mitchell collected himself from the shock enough to breathe out a: ‘Yes.’

Connor let out the breath he’d been holding and ducked his head, leaning against Mitchell’s chest. He’d started shaking now that his muscles finally relaxed. Mitchell threw his arms around him and kissed the top of his head. ‘What am I going to do with you?’ he whispered. ‘You never stop surprising me.’

Connor breathed out a small chuckle. ‘Will you put it on, please?’ Mitchell asked. Connor nodded into his chest before he straightened himself up and took the diamond ring out to put it on Mitchell’s finger. The pink haired demigod had a wide smile on his lips, like he couldn’t believe his luck. Connor gave him the plain ring and held out his own finger. ‘How European of you.’

‘I.. It felt kind of like I was marking you as my woman by giving you a ring, so…’

‘You look really hot with that thing on.’

‘Thanks.’

Mitchell held his hand for a few moments, looking at both the rings. ‘Wait… was this what you were going to do when we went to that restaurant last week?’

‘Yup. Gods, I was so nervous. That’s why I puked.’

Mitchell started giggling. He couldn’t contain himself. It was too funny. Connor, _his Connor_ who always seemed so composed and took everything in stride had actually puked from his nerves. That was _not_ something that Connor did. That was something Mitchell did. Maybe they were rubbing off on each other.

‘Wanna know something else?’

‘Yes?’

‘That’s not even the only time I tried. You know when we were at Starbucks and you wondered why they had written Mitchell with a question mark?’

‘Yes. _No_.’

‘Yeah, I got the barista to write _Marry me?_ on the cup but I didn’t take dyslexia into account, so… sorry about that. And I didn’t feel like explaining it when you got it wrong, it kinda killed the mood.’

Mitchell blushed. ‘That’s cute. Or, you know, it would have been if I had actually got it.’

‘And I hid the ring in a muffin once when we had breakfast but then you stocked the basket and I took the wrong muffin…’

‘…and you ended up choking on the ring! That’s why you ran into the bathroom?’

‘Uh-huh. I actually asked you outright the next time but then you had fallen asleep…’

Something clicked in Mitchell. ‘Was the apple…?’

‘That was my last try. That’s why the guys reacted the way they did. I had told them about all the times I tried to propose and they didn’t believe me so… I even carved a question mark _and_ a ring into the peel but you bit into it.’

Mitchel hung his head and shook it from side to side. ‘Gods, Con, I’m _so_ sorry.’

Connor shook his head. ‘Piper has disowned you, by the way. Apparently you’re a disgrace to the family.’

‘Yeah, I kinda got that. You talked to Piper?’

‘I called her and Annabeth for advice when everything I did seem to fail.’

‘So this picnic was her idea?’

‘Actually it was Percy’s.’

Mitchell nodded with a surprised look on his face. ‘Huh. Who would have known?’

‘Well, there’s got to be some reason she’s married to him.’

‘I don’t know, Con. Love is blind.’

‘Is that so?’

Mitchell smirked and kissed his fiancée. When he bit into Connor’s lower lip he opened his mouth and deepened the kiss. Connor’s tongue roamed his mouth and Mitchell moaned his name when he started unbuttoning Mitchell’s jeans. ‘Oh, gods, yes Con.’ When Mitchell was free from his jeans he climbed up in Connor’s lap and gently pushed him down onto his back on the pillows so he could straddle him. Mitchell pulled off his shirt and threw it into a corner, then he leaned down and started sucking and biting on Connor’s neck.

‘Mitch… I… ‘

Mitchell nibbled at his earlobe. ‘Fuck me, Connor. I need you to fuck me,’ he breathed into Connor’s ear.

‘Oh Mitch…’ Connor reached down and palmed Mitchell through his boxers, earning him another low moan from his fiancées lips. Mitchell was starting to get impatient so he swiftly unbuttoned Connor’s jeans and pulled them off, complete with boxers and everything. Connor pulled off his own shirt and prompted Mitchell to lie down on his back. When he did Connor took his boxers off and kissed the inside of Mitchell’s thigh. Mitchell’s dick twitched from the stimulation. Connor took it in one hand and stroked it a couple of times.

‘Con… ooh!’

‘Are you close?’

‘So close… so… I need you, b.. before I…’

‘So far gone so fast? Oh you are needy. You know what, pretty boy? I’m gonna give you exactly what you want.’

Mitchell whimpered in return. Connor turned around and grabbed the lube from the coffee table. Mitchell was too far gone to comment on the fact that Connor had prepared a bottle of lube in the living room, like he knew they would fuck. Right now all he wanted was Connor’s fingers inside him. Connor coated his hand in lube and started to massage Mitchell’s entrance. He kissed the other boy, licked his lips and jawline at the same time that he coaxed him to relax with his fingers, then he pressed the first finger in. Now, when he moved his finger in and out Mitchell started to relax and Connor could push the second one in. This earned him a gasp and a low moan. He always got excited hearing how aroused Mitchell was and Mitchell would always let him know. It wasn’t hard getting him to scream Connor’s name and _that_ was the biggest turn-on Connor knew. Mitchell’s loudness had been a bit of an issue back when they were still living at camp but now when they had moved out Connor had made it his mission to hear his name screamed every time Mitchell climaxed. Connor pushed his third finger in, lightly brushing Mitchell’s prostate. ‘Hurry Con. Please.’

‘Can you take it?’

‘Yes!’ Mitchell fumbled for the lube bottle and poured a generous amount in his hand before he started stroking Connor’s member. Connor hissed when Mitchell touched him. ‘Tell me how good it feels.’ Mitchell bit down on Connor’s shoulder.

‘Oh, Mitch it’s so good. You’re so good.’

‘Fuck me.’

‘Oh gods!’

Mitchell guided him to the entrance and coaxed him to push in. When Connor did, he felt that Mitchell was not as stretched as he probably should have been but a slight burn was one of Mitchell’s kinks. It was all Connor could do not to spill when he felt the heat enclose him. He had to lay still for a moment and catch his breath but soon enough Mitchell started squirming beneath him. Connor started moving in and out, slowly at first but soon faster and faster. Mitchell was guiding his pace and he wanted it fast and rough tonight. Connor was only too happy to oblige, but he realized that at this pace he wasn’t going to last much longer. So, he had teased Mitchell about being far gone but the truth was he was no better. He pulled Mitchell’s hair back so he exposed his neck and bit down hard. Mitchell moaned loudly.

‘Say… aah.’

‘Connor!’

‘Louder. Make me come.’ He bit Mitchell again.

‘I… Con… CONNOR!!’ Mitchell screamed as he orgasmed, white cum squirting on his torso. When he heard his name and felt Mitchell’s muscles tighten Connor followed him with a scream too. He collapsed on top of Mitchell, not really caring that he was lying in cum. He burrowed his face in the other boy’s neck and they lay like that for a long time, taking long, deep breaths in sync. ‘Gods you’re hot,’ Mitchell mumbled in his hair.

‘I think that goes both ways.’

‘Thank you, for tonight. I needed tonight.’

Connor licked the bite marks on Mitchell’s neck. ‘ _I_ needed tonight.’

‘Engaged. I can’t believe it. How long have you been planning this?’

‘I’ve been saving money for months.’

‘I always thought _I_ was gonna be the one who proposed. Son of Aphrodite and all.’

‘I know. I _really_ wanted to beat you to it, you know, because of that.’

Mitchell let out a soft chuckle. ‘I love you, Con.’

‘I love _you_ , sweetness.’

‘I think we should clean ourselves up.’

‘Come on. Join me in the shower?’

‘I thought you’d never ask.’

**Author's Note:**

> Will is SO jealous of Connor who actually has the guts to propose. Poor Sun-boy.


End file.
